hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Philippine basin typhoon season
Disclaimer: This is just a hypothetical live season which exclusive at Philippine Area of Responsibility, the place where local weather center tracks typhoons. not related to ongoing real Pacific typhoon season The '2018 Philippine basin typhoon season '''is a live season which takes place in the Philippine Area of Responsibility (PAR), which is part of Western Pacific basin. This time, local Filipino names are assigned in use for the typhoons that will enter the area. It does not track areas outside of the PAR. The season will officially start at May 15, and will last through the end of the year. Seasonal Forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:290 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 color:SY text:Albert (Adarna) from:28/05/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:07/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:ST text:Brianna (Bayani) from:10/06/2018 till:20/06/2018 color:TY text:Cyrus (Cielo) from:24/06/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:SY text:Denise (Danilo) from:27/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:TS text:Ernie from:04/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:TY text:Francine from:07/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:TS text:Gerald (Erning) from:08/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:TS text:Hope (Fernan) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Outlook FARM RIVER METEOROLOGICAL CENTER PHILIPPINE AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK July 13, 2018 7:00 PM PHT For the Philippine Area of Responsibility: 1. Another invest was spotted by the Ryukyu Islands. Initial observations concluded that there are too much dry stable air for development, but we may see some little development within 5 days. Formation chances within 48 hours...low...25 percent Formation chances within 5 days...low...30 percent 2. An area of investigation was spotted west of Yap island. It may develop sooner under favorable conditions, and may classified as a weak depression by weekend. Formation chances within 48 hours...high...80 percent Formation chances within 5 days...high...90 percent ~FORECASTER FARM The Lucarius Hurricane Center (LHC) has also issued the c as a weather model to showcase the model forecast for the active disturbances.Gary K Weather Center (GKWC) has also issued his own Wind Probability Models Forecasters * Farm River - head forecaster * Brickcraft1 * Bluetiger0824 - forecast cone maker. * GloriouslyBlonde - simulated storm image maker, head of recon. * No.1 Mobile - Co-forecaster. * KingLucarius - Forecaster, Wind Model Producer Current Advisories ''All advisories issued are found here: 2018 Philippine basin typhoon season/advisory archive Systems Super Typhoon Albert (Adarna) | Winds = 205 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 923 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 18 | Dissipated = June 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Albert_May_29.jpg|track = Albert2018New.png}}A disturbance developed into a tropical depression on May 18 while located to the southeast of Zamboanga. It gradually intensified and reached tropical storm status on the night of May 19 and named Albert by FRMC, and Adarna by PAGASA. It gradually intensified and became a strong typhoon, after entering the northwestern part of the South China Sea. On May 27, 16:00 HKT, Albert strengthened to a super typhoon, around 100 km south of Hong Kong. Recon data found winds of 205 km/h and pressure of 923 mbar. At 1:00 HKT, the next day the eye was approximately 20 km southwest of Hong Kong with the typhoon heading onto the mainland in a northerly direction. It transitioned to a post-tropical cyclone afterwards. Hong Kong Observatory issued Hurricane Signal No. 10 due to the storm. It only caused few deaths in the main city, but the others were from other towns and Macao. The storm caused an estimated damage of $12 billion, making one of the most damaging typhoon in the basin. It also caused 295 deaths. In Philippines, many fishermen were stalled by the storm, but no deaths were reported. Rough waves were reported along coastline of Palawan. Severe Tropical Storm Brianna (Bayani) | Winds = 95 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 997 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 28 | Dissipated = June 14 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Brianna June 13 2018.jpg|track = Brianna2018New.png ‎}}An area of low pressure was spotted east of Mindanao. On May 28, PAGASA declared it as tropical depression, naming "Bayani". Two days after it's formation, FRMC also issued an advisory on it, making it a tropical depression. It stalled and weakened a bit due to wind shear, but on June 4, it strengthened to a tropical storm and named Brianna, off the coast of Mindanao. However, it is only brief, as it weakens again. On June 6, FRMC issued it's last advisory on it, but next day, it regenerated and advisories were resumed. When it entered the Sulu Sea, conditions were favorable for further development, as it became more organized. It strengthened to a severe tropical storm, and made landfall in Palawan. Wind shear weakened the storm, and it was downgraded to a remnant low by June 14. Typhoon Cyrus (Cielo) | Winds = 175 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 932 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 10 | Dissipated = June 20 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Cyrus_June_17_2018.jpg|track =Cyrus2018New.png }}Another disturbance was spotted east of Mindanao. Later it would strengthen and reached Tropical Storm status by June 11, prompting FRMC to give the name Cyrus, and Cielo by PAGASA. It gradually intensified, but it would able to intensify to a severe tropical storm and later a weak typhoon. Favorable conditions allowed the storm to further intensify, as it becoming more annular and deepening further. It reached super typhoon status south of Taiwan, prompting immediate evacuation. It further intensified to a Category 5, and reached it's peak intensity of 185 km/h and pressure of 928 mbar. However, it entered rapid cool waters and extremely high wind shear, allowing the storm to rapidly weaken and dissipate by June 20, never making any landfall except on islands of Batanes. Like Albert, the Hong Kong Observatory issued Gale Wind Signal No.8 due to the storm. It caused far less damage than Albert, but it still killed a lot and destroyed several homes, plus flash flooding in Hong Kong. It caused $728 million in damage and 43 deaths. Super Typhoon Denise (Danilo) |color2 = |color3 = |type = C2 |category = Typhoon (PAGASA) |category2 = Category 2 typhoon (SSHWS) |time = Friday, July 13, 2018 |location = South China Sea |intensity = 130 kph (10-min), 155 kph (1-min), 970 mbar |movement = W at 14 kph |image = Denise June 10 2018.jpg |track = Denise Cone 7.png }} Tropical Storm Ernie | Winds = 75 km/h 45 mph) | Pressure = 1007 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 27 | Dissipated = July 3 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image = Ernie June 29-2018.jpg|track =ErnieFarm2018.png }} Typhoon Francine |color2 = |color3 = |type = C2 |category = Typhoon (PAGASA) |category2 = Category 2 typhoon (SSHWS) |time = Friday, July 13, 2018 |location = South China Sea |intensity = 130 kph (10-min), 155 kph (1-min), 976 mbar |movement = NW at 23 kph |image = Francine July 10.jpg |track = Francine Cone 3.png }} Tropical Storm Gerald (Erning) |color2 = |color3 = |type = TS |category = Tropical storm (PAGASA) |category2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS) |time = Thursday, July 12, 2018 |location = North of Luzon |intensity = 75 kph (10-min), 65 kph (1-min), 1004 mbar |movement = NW at 12 kph |image = Gerald.jpg |track = Gerald Cone 2.png }} Tropical Storm Hope (Fernan) |color2 = |color3 = |type = TS |category = Tropical storm (PAGASA) |category2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS) |time = Thursday, July 12, 2018 |location = East of Mindanao |intensity = 85 kph (10-min), 85 kph (1-min), 998 mbar |movement = N at 7 kph |image = Hope July 10 2018.jpg |track = Hope Cone 1.png }} Storm Names Main Page: 2018 Philippine basin typhoon season/naming The PAGASA and JTWC uses these names to name any tropical depression that enters the PAR area. Farm River Meteorological Center The FRMC also names storms that reached tropical storm intensity. Season Effects Category:Philippine basin Category:Live Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Outlooks